Jack 'Malachai' Brampton
Captain Malachai Name Jack 'Malachai' Brampton Age 24 Gender Male/'gender fluid' PB Andrej Pejik Player Chibale Journal andlivefreely Appearance Natural Hair/Eye Color: Platinum blond/Blue Height: 6'2" Body Type: Skinny, lanky, dancing fit. Noticeable Scars/Tattoos and Location: Piercings; all silver: Nose, left side, stud. Lip, bottom-right, hoop. Right eyebrow, bar. Left ear, four lobe, one in upper cartilage (all hoops). Right ear, two in lobe (hoops), three in upper cartilage (one hoop, two studs). Back of neck just above the shoulders (bar). Tongue (bar). Navel (stud). He may take out certain piercings when required. Tattoos: Right arm, from shoulder down to wrist with head on top of hand, crotalus oreganus, venomous pitviper. Upper left arm, life-sized raven's head. Right shin, pseudechis porphyriacus, the red-bellied black snake, coiled from knee to ankle, head on top of foot. Left hand, on web between thumb and index finger, black widow spider. Back, upper and across shoulderblades, raven's wings. All high-quality realism with 3-D imagery. Clothing Style: Steampunk goth. This involves a lot of victorian-era clothing combined with steampunk paraphenalia. His goggles are a design he crafted himself out ofleather and brass, and he rarely goes anywhere without them, either sitting atop his head or hanging around his neck. He wears a customized long leather duster in the cold season (and often in the warm season) that he can adjust to prevent the tails from catching in his bike's engine/parts. He has any number of brass items with him, including a pocket compass, hourglass keychain, skeleton keys, and an authentic antique pocket watch that was gifted to him by his father, engraved with the words 'Always my son'. He wears brown deerskin gloves, long, black leather boots, and carries a black walking stick with a brass snake's head handle. Whether or not he's wearing the duster, his clothing consists of victorian-styled blouses, and either snug-fitting black suits or leather vests and suit pants with brass chains. He also, occasionally, dresses up in women's victorian-style clothing. Long-sleeved dresses with snug bodices are his favorite. He wears a lot of jewelry, as well. Always in place is a pentagram on a silver chain with a snake coiled through the pentagram, kept tucked into his shirt. Another permanent piece is a short chain consisting of brass, gold and platinum braided together, with two small red topaz stones set at either side of a black pearl, that was a gift from his ex-boyfriend, Brandon. A brass pinky ring made of interlocking gears rests on his left hand, and the rest of his fingers find themselves adorned with any variety of trinkets, from simple bands of silver or stone, to intricate, segmented finger-rings. History Malachai was born Jack Brampton in east-end London, England to a Cockney mother and Canadian best-selling author father. Until the age of three, everything was peaceful and pleasant. At that time, however, his mother took ill, and was rushed to the hospital for testing. It turned out she had cancer, and from that point until the age of thirteen, Jack spent most of his time with his aunt Kate. His father's life was split between writing and spending time at the hospital, and he saw little of his son except when he visited to ensure Jack's well-being and offer Kate whatever aid she required. Jack was only allowed to visit his mother sporadically, due to her failing health. She recovered enough a few times to return home, and things would seem like they were going back to normal, only to fall ill again, and then the cycle would start over. A few months after Jack's thirteenth birthday, his mother, Anabella, passed away. A few months after that, his father, Michael, packed up their belongings and moved Jack to Canada. Because he barely knew his father, he spent most of his time out exploring the city and fell into the goth crowd, finding it fascinating. Shortly after, he started a webcomic based on the steampunk culture he'd enjoyed so much with his aunt's encouragement. The comic grew in popularity quickly amongst the goth crowd, and nurtured by this interest, he continued it and expanded on it, giving the world he'd developed a vast and detailed history. He began attending art school, and his work improved tremendously. Through school, he was introduced to the RP world, and freely joined many role-playing groups, online and off. At the age of seventeen, Jack, now known more commonly as Malachai, applied to the university in Fall City's art program. He was accepted, and his father paid all his tuition fees. Michael wasn't about to restrict his son's growth after spending so little time with him growing up, and instead found himself spending money on the boy as a way to make up for his absense during those tender years, not only for schooling and transportation, but going so far as to buy Malachai a condo in Fall City, and a Harley Davidson motorcycle once he got his license. Only the best for his son. Since then, Malachai, often going by the title of Captain, has been living in Fall City attending university, working on his webcomic which continues to gain in popularity, and continues to enjoy the goth subculture. He's joined an unofficial pagan church, having found the pagan belief system compelling. He attends science-fiction conventions regularily, and designs steampunk parephenalia based on the items in his comic. His father has since moved down to Fall City, marrying a woman he met during one of his visits with Malachai, and they now have twin sons, not yet a year old. Malachai cherishes those boys. Personality Malachai is a very outgoing and friendly person, most of the time. There are a few exceptions, such as if someone really gets on his nerves, but this is difficult to do. Though, while open and friendly with just about anyone he comes across, he is very reserved when it comes to his personal life, such as his relationships, family and upbringing. Those sorts of things he only shares with someone that takes the time to get to know him, and it can take months to get that close, if not years. He is very distrusting of people, due to his feelings of abandonment as a child, but he does his best not to let it show unless the person starts asking personal questions. While it can be difficult to form strong friendships, he is very loyal to those who do manage it, willing to drop anything to help them out of a bind, be there for them, and will even let them stay at his place if they need it, doing his best to live with the anxiety this causes for the sake of friendship. He is very eager to chat with just about anyone, about anything. What he considers personal may vary from what others consider personal, however. Family, relationships and his past are off-limits. He's not big on politics, however, having been raised in England and then Canada. American politics make no sense to him. Also, religion. He tends to not have much to say on the topic, being a practicing pagan and somewhat aprehensive about announcing such. Anything else? Go for it. Even the sorts of things most people might find TMI, such as gender and sexuality. He is tech savvy, having built his own website, and owning a variety of computers. He'll be as helpful as possible if others come to him for help with these things, so long as it doesn't involve him taking too much time away from his own life to the point that they would be better off hiring someone. He won't build someone a website, but he'll help them figure out what code to use to get a specific result. It is not easy to get things out of him unless he's willing. Manipulation doesn't work. If it's subtle enough that he doesn't realize it, and he figures it out, he will hold a grudge. He is his own person and if you want something from him, ask. If he isn't willing, that should be respected. Despite having so much on his plate (his comic, his shop, school, relationships and family), Mal is very easy-going and relaxed, taking life as it comes to him and doing his best to pace himself. The only time he gets overly stressed is when it comes to his home being invaded visited, or romantic involvement. Romance, while something he really enjoys, is complicated. He prefers casual relationships over serious, and if things start to seem serious, he may panic. He spends his free time on a variety of activities, including going to the Lourdes and Laddies (an upper-class gay dance club) every Saturday evening for their goth night to dance, as well as meditation techniques, roleplaying, and chatting. He even drinks at the club! The only night of the week that he allows himself such a vice, most of the time. Dancing is something he really enjoys, and if he weren't into visual arts, he might have gone into dance. He is a very artistic person. He can see the artistic appeal in everything, and often finds himself looking at things with that in mind, be it artwork or people, clothing or locations. He loves to draw, paint, sculpt, and enjoys a variety of artistic endeavers, such as his web comic and his business of designing and constructing steampunk apparel and paraphenalia. His goggles are his prized possession, and if they were to ever go missing, he would likely throw a fit. Well, if anything of his went missing, he'd likely throw a fit, but the goggles would be worthy of a hurricane. Etc. Forum Info *Username: Captain Malachai *Avatar: Skull and crossed bones with gears in the background (his webcomic's logo) *Signature: This is the End of Days (linked to his webcomic) CR